pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Frog Requests Forum
Use this forum to request frogs from other members. Tips for Requesting Frogs *If it's your first request, read all of the section below, How To: Insert A Row. *General breed requests are more likely to be filled in a timely manner (e.g., request "any Corona'"' instead of a "White Viola Corona"). *It's best to have free space in your mailbox when awaiting a gift, but don't worry if your mailbox is full when you click to accept a gift – it will be offered again at a later time. If in a hurry, make space in your mailbox, restart your device, and re-open your Pocket Frogs Application – you will be offered the gift. *It may be best to request some frogs on a breed specific forum. ** Forum:Chroma Requests Forum - For Chroma requests ** Forum:If you need a Tribus... - For Tribus requests ** Forum:WallyRuss will give you a free lanterna - For Lanterna requests ** Forum:I have Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo for trade! - For Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo ** Promotional Frogs trade - For other Promotional Frog Requests ** Scenery for free! - for scenery requests ** Free Serpentis, Dextera, Or Marinus!- For Serpentis, Dextera and Marinus request ** Froglanthropist - A special page created to recognize generous members; requesters can recommend who they deem deserves to be recognized ** Forum:Free frog forums- Including Lanterna! - for frogs from level 1-7 ** Forum:Marinus, Dextera and Ludo Frog Requests - for Marinus, Dextera, and Ludo requests. ** Forum:Frog_Giveaways;_From_ej12hero - for frog giveaways from level 1-10 ** Sol Train: Free Sols From BlueWater27- for Sol giveaway drawings by BlueWater27 and others ** Promotional Frog Giveaway - lady4jane gives away Dextera ** If someone adds you on Plus but can't see you to send the frogs: * ** Add them back. ** If that doesn't work, try leaving PocketFrogs open so the system registers that you have it. ** This is generally only an issue with Mobage accounts (Android version). ** If the sender can't view your frogs then it seems any gifts sent will not be received (on Android) How to Insert a Request Fill out the form below to make a request. *1. Click on Edit below, next to Modify Frog Request Table. 2. In the edit view, right click on the bottom row. Go to Row -> Insert Row After 3. Fill in your +Plus ID, Frog Request, Frogs to be traded, and any Requester Comments). ONLY SENDERS LEAVE A DATE, as this signifies a completed request. Senders, please don't leave a date until all frogs in the request have been sent. 4. When finished entering your information, click 'Publish'. Modify Frog Request Table Use the EDIT button next to the header above. Please note that the format has changed on this page. Please do not change the table properties (width, etc). Simply add a new row to the bottom of the list to add a new request. PLEASE READ: If your typing makes the table's width longer, simply add a hyphen - in the middle of the long word. People will still understand you and we can all read the entire table without having to click edit. :) Also, please, please, don't forget the spacing, cause that too makes the table wider. Thank you, and continue to enjoy generosity from all the awesome people here that give! :P Most recent requests are at the BOTTOM. Please fill requests at the top first. This list is cleaned on a regular basis. Ej12hero (Would it make sense to put new requests at the top? It seems kinda pointless to scroll through all the old requests, especially since they get filled pretty quickly) --RyanAlan {| align="left" border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" style="width: 600px; height: 600px;" |-tr style="background-color: rgb(204, 204, 204)" !style="width: 100px; height: 45px;"|Requester's +ID !style="width: 50px; height: 45px;"|Frog(s) Requested !style="width: 60px; height: 45px;"|Trade !style="width: 40px; height: 45px;"|Date Sent !style="width: 100px; height: 45px;"|Sender's +PlusID !style="width: 60px; height: 45px;"|Frog(s) sender desires in trade !style="width: 100px; height: 45px;"|Requester Comments !style="width: 100px; height: 45px;"|Sender comments |-[[Media:Example.ogg-- 21:11, April 17, 2012 (UTC) |sjthom200 | Any Arbor Any arbor |any frog I have |apr 17 | emlj11 |any obaro and vinaceous please |anything you'd like | |- |amybachs |tangelo aurum gyrus any Signum |anything |apr 13 | bandanacat13 (Signum) jbuggie0(gyrus) Elizabennet08 (gyrus, 2 seconds too late!) | none jbuggie0 vinaceus please Elizabennet08 - glacio or bulla |thanks! | |- |fr0zeny0gurt |Any Tribus | except laterna and tribus Also have a lot of glass chroma. |Apr 13 |RA | | lol it's me again....I got the name of the frog wrong, supposed to be Tribus, not Trivium (but thanks anyways BlueSmurfette) | |- |livre |any bulbus & geminus | - glass chroma or any other breed besides those 2 |Apr 14 |abingy1297 |none |thanks in advance :D | |- |dmmetler | Any trivium Marinus Bulbus |Any core 1-16, plus any specials I have (tribus, geminus, vinaceus, glacio, lanterna( | Apr 17 | RA (Triv, Bulb) Pisaure (Mar.) | (a vinaceus ?) |I have lots of stamps, so please let me know what you'd like. | |- |ej12hero |Violet Caelus Cesti |sending you a surprise |Apr 15 |Pisaure | |Thank you! Need it for a Frog Request. | |- |pokepoke38 |yellow cafea calvaria |any of mine | | | |thanks in advance :) | |- |leia8203 | black ceres trivium black ceres pingo I still need this one beige tingo lucus |any frog I have | | elizabennet08 (black ceres pingo) katylava (trivium) | Surprise me! :) (elizabennet08) pay it forward (katylava) |thanks! | |- |Penehu |ANY Geminus, Marinus, Gyrus | Can trade the Easter Set Adamantis, Armfractus and Ludo. Aso can give a Lanterna. |April15 | lushee1712 (geminus, gyrus) Pisaure (Marinus) |lushee1712 (none) | | |- |lushee1712 | biplex pingo trivium |any until lv 13 |Apr 15 | bluemetal09 (biplex) Bananacat13 (pingo) RA (Triv) | bluemetal09 obaro or geminus none |thanks in advance! bluemetal09.. I send obaro to you.. |Received. Thank you! |- |vitxauxi | Arbor Pingo Trivium | any up to lv 13 |Apr 15 | BC13 (arbor & pingo) dmmetler(trivium) |none | | |- | camifone |gyrus |anything! |apr 15 |BC13 |none | | |- |elizabennet08 |black carota pingo |Anything! |Apr 15 |weeshee |i kind of want a violet pruni insero, but if that is not possible, no big deal. :) | Sent the violet pruni insero you wanted! I actually had one, luckily! | |- |weeshee |tribal council set |anything level 11 and under | |elizabennet08 (tribus, spinae, lucus) vitxauxi (ocularis) katylava (pingo, amfractus, ludo) |Glacio and/or bulla, if possible :) (elizabennet08) a trivium would be great (vitxauxi) any persona, vinaceus, or signum (katylava) | | |- |ej12hero |Tribal Council set please |sending a pingo frog | | | |Thank you! Really need the potions for frog purchases. | |- |clang2754 | Any obaro and marinus |Anything but these two | |RA (Mar) | |Thanks !! Need them for set completion | |- | daghor | any trivium any tribus | anything | |RA (Tribus) bluemetal09 (Trivium) | | I really need these for the newest set Thank you | |- |emlj11 |trivium please, any color is fine | | | | | |